


Rain Song

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rain, post-stanford sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9569309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nothing's ever been so perfect.





	

Sam's silent the whole drive, sleeping soundly and so peaceful.

It's almost a shame they're stopping now..

Patter-patter-patter goes the rain as it sings a chorus alongside some song by Bush.

It's so fitting. 

Sam snores just so softly, and Dean finds it endearing. Overcast clouds bring warm rain, the motel's barren and perfectly quiet. Sammy will approve. 

"Sam... Sammy, baby.." 

The barely-adult hums in protest, stretches out, looks up at him sleepily. "C'mon, kiddo."

Neither mind the rain- Sam, in fact, loves it- so they just stand there, duffels in hand. 

"Nice, isn't it?" 

Dean nods.

Then, Sammy just kisses him, soft, full lips pressing against his ever-so-lightly. Wow.

Dean just can't stop once it's started, he pulls him closer and they're both soaking wet. 

"I love you, Dean."


End file.
